1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming apparatus for processing data and a method for controlling the apparatus, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus for performing various types of processing by at least one functional unit and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses, such as digital copiers or the like, capable of performing various types of processing by setting functional boards for realizing, for example, a facsimile function and a computer interface function therein are known. In such a functional board, program data for controlling the function to be realized by the board, and the like are stored. When it is intended to improve or change the function, the board is replaced by a new functional board, or processing of rewriting the program data into new program data is performed by an operation of a serviceman.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, the use of another board for improving or changing the function results in additional cost.
When rewriting program data in order to realize a new function, the serviceman must visit the user resulting in increased time and labor. If a plurality of apparatuses for which programs must be rewritten are present, the amount of time and laber further increases.
If the amount of program data to be rewritten is large, the concerned apparatus cannot be used for a long time period during the rewriting operation.